The field of the present invention is motorcycle body covers.
Motorcycles may be fitted with various body covers or fairings. The type of covers used, and the sections of the motorcycle to which covers are applied vary with the different types of motorcycles. In certain cases, a motorcycle may have a cover over all of its surfaces. In all applications, the covers function to redirect air flow around the vehicle body, thereby reducing wind resistance and drag on the motorcycle. The covers also present a smooth-looking and attractive appearance.
In the past, motorcycles have been provided with a cover on the upper front portion of the vehicle, with the cover having a relatively narrow rear extension provided for the feet of a rider straddling the seat. Such covers have been comprised of a relatively narrow rear cover bridge 02 positioned immediately in front of the seat 01 and connected to a forward cover 04 having a leg flap 05 covering the forward sections of the rear cover bridge. The forward cover 04 is connected to the rear cover bridge 02 through a horizontal sidestrip 06, with the leg flap 05 of the forward cover being connected to a kick panel 07 of the horizontal side strip 06. The leg flap 05 has a side surface joined to a knee section 03 of the rear cover bridge 02 via the kick panel 07 of the horizontal side strip 06.
However, with this known vehicle body cover, since the horizontal side strip 06 must be combined respectively to the rear cover bridge 02 and the forward cover 04, assembly of these components can be difficult. In addition, the seams or joints between the horizontal side strip 06 and the rear cover bridge 02 are partially exposed, i.e. wherein the kick panel 07 is joined to the knee sections 03, and are readily apparent on both sides of the vehicle. Thus, the cover components do not appear as an integral unit due to the presence of the joints, and do not have the strength and stiffness of an integral unit.